Currently employed chemical and biological detection systems rely upon direct contact with lethal chemical/biological agents in order to warn of the existence of such agents. Examples of these systems include detection mechanisms that incorporate chemically reactive materials that change color upon contact with a chemical agent.
Unfortunately, such chemically reactive systems are typically ineffective at detecting biological materials. And since they are only effective when in an already contaminated area, the do not provide any early warning to first responders or troops.